Lemurian Empire
The Lemurian Empire was one of the first ruling governments of Earth's ancient past, once governed nearly all of Asia and Oceania. An unknown catastrophic event occured that nearly wiped out the entire Lemurian civilization and their empire. Forced to take refuge beneath the surface and given a reasonable amount of unclaimed territories from the Hollow Earth Kingdom. Their empire slowly recovered but kept themselves hidden from their Human cousins as they have become the most populated species on the planet and made themselves isolated from the Surface, including the Djinn. Like all other races that inhabit the same planet, they could find any clue of what happened 4,000 years ago. History Founding The Lemurian Empire was established after the liberation of their homeworld from the U'mmit after the U'mmit War. They travelled all the way to Asia and in the first few decades they spread throughout the south east, creating what would be one of the first major powers on Earth. Void Era At the peak of developing advanced technology the Lemurian civilization was almost wiped out by an unknown catastrophy, along with the other three races on Earth. The remaining survivors found one of the artificial tunnels to the Hollow Earth and made part of it their new home and believed one day their descendants will retake their place and travel among the stars their ancestors failed to accomplish. The Empire still remained but lost alot of their technology and historical data of what happened, eventually they would blame others in a belief they were at war with them all of the four races lost. Sol Confederacy After founding the new nation and joining the Sha'dahl Empire, the Lemurians began to return to the surface and claim most of the countires once controlled by former governments. They even claimed Oceania and the western Asia under their protection alongside the Hollow Earth Kingdom against the remnaint of the United Nations of their act of comitting agressive wars and genocide for resources. Category:Empires Category:Government Category:Lemurian Empire Category:Babylon Universe Category:Copyright Category:Sentient Species (Babylon) Politics Government The government is rulled by the emperor/empress and a council of royals, politicians, military and civilian members to run an empire and to ensure the need and welfare of their people comes first after the near-extinction of their race, now currently focused on defending the empire. Many are allowed to gain an audience with council and the royal family for political reasons. Crime rarely exist in their society with many soldiers and security disciplined, however it would not mean none of it can't happen. Economics Foreign Relations *Hollow Earth Kingdom: They have maintained an alliance with the Hollow Earth Kingdom after a truce was declared for both their species and formed trade relations between the empires. About 3 millenia they were once enemies and waged wars over territoies. *Kronan Ree Tribes: Normally they would isolate themselves from the surface of their home planet for a period of time but have some friendship with the O'Sheen Tribe to establish deep see outposts to know what is happening on the surface, and also share their belief of how they must care for their homeworld. They allowed any Kronan Ree into their empire and some become citizens to make new lives from the growing dangers on the surface. *Humans: Among the three races they coexist on the planet, the Humans are the only species they are most suspicious and caution after observing their long centuries of countless warfare. They considered them the most barbaric and violant than their ancestors were and surprised how they continue to fight among themselves, even to pollute the planet they live. They share the Kronan Ree's believe that they would react violantly when they one day learn of their existence and could try to subjugate them so they and the Djinn built probes sent to the surface to spy on them and watch their movements. Military Category:Empires Category:Government Category:Lemurian Empire Category:Babylon Universe Category:Copyright Category:Sentient Species (Babylon)